A Need For Steed
by Raykushi
Summary: Gennosuke is in NYC and has a need... Drabblefic. Written for DA's Writer Nexus April Challenge. Prompt: What Gennosuke was up to during the 2k3 episode "Samurai Tourist"


Title: A Need For Steed

Author: Raykushi

Disclaimer: Rights to TMNT belong to Nickelodeon and others. This is a fan piece only and no monetary gain comes from its publication.

Incarnation: 2k3 TV show

Summary: Gennosuke is in NYC and has a need...

Writing Prompt: What Gennosuke was up to during the 2k3 episode "Samurai Tourist"

Warnings/Ratings: None/G

Word Count: 1,468

Author's Notes: Fanfic Research Fun Fact: Did you know the horses of the NYC mounted police are usually named after officers who have retired or fallen in the line of duty?

 **A Need For Steed**

"We'll split up to cover more of the city," Leonardo declared as his brothers and friend gathered in the middle of the lair, preparing to leave. "Don and Mikey, take the west side. Usagi, you're with me and Raph. We'll go north and circle around. Meet at 4th and Bleecker in two hours if you don't have any leads."

The five split and bolted from the underground, out into the harsh light of day.

. ~ . ~ . ~ .

Gennosuke was enjoying the heat that rose up from the sunbaked stone path under his feet, warming his soles. A city like this was not a place he'd want to live, but it was fairly spectacular to visit.

He had just discovered a vast, verdant forest sprouting up as if by magic out of the stone center of the city, stretching for as far as he could see. The gambler had thought a morning stroll under the trees would be a pristine start to his day, before he ventured back into the heated jungle of glass and torch-light that the _kame_ brothers had shown him last night.

Gennosuke took his time wandering in the manicured forest. He strolled beside streams, among trees, under bridges. He politely ignored the excitable inhabitants of the world that saw him and took off in great haste in the opposite direction.

He assumed they did not get tourists here very often.

As the sun climbed into the sky, Gennosuke wiped his brow and took a seat on a flat boulder by the stone path to rest. The forest was large, but surely if he kept going, he would eventually emerge back into the city! Perhaps it was time to retrace his steps and find the _kame_ home once again...

The rhino's small ears suddenly swiveled around as an impatient whinny split the morning air. He sucked in a breath through his nostrils in great satisfaction. The sound was unmistakable, no matter what world he was on. Eagerly Gennosuke stood and turned, searching for the source.

He heard the sound again, coming from up ahead. A turn in the winding trail revealed a creature standing on the grass, tied to a metal pole on the side of the path. It turned its head and regarded him with deep eyes as he came into view. Far down the trail, Gen spied one of the local inhabitants dressed all in blue cloth talking to another.

The horse was a glorious specimen. Sleek and deep brown, with a wide white stripe down its face. It wore a small saddle trimmed in gold piping and a leather bridle. It had a bright mind and a high curiosity, evidenced by the ears pricked forward while it watched him.

Gennosuke approached the creature with a calm surety, an arm raised to stroke its neck. The horse sniffed his hand and nudged its muzzle against his arm. It was well trained. On its bridle the name 'Chase' was embroidered in gold thread.

This was the solution to Gennosuke's dilemma! An efficient way to travel the city, reminiscent of his travels back home. With a wide grin the rhino untied the reins from the post and swung up onto the steed. "Well now, Chase, let us see what we can find in this 'New York'!" He pressed his heels to the creature's sides; obediently Chase took off along the path.

"HEY!"

Gennosuke glanced over his shoulder at the shout. The local _saru_ -in-blue were both running toward him, hands in the air, waving urgently.

"Have no worries, _saru!_ " he called back over his shoulder, not sure if the simple creatures could even hear him at this distance. "I am merely borrowing your steed, he shall be returned unharmed!" The rhino kicked the horse up into a run.

Chase, who rarely got to run as much as he liked, was happy to speed up into a gallop with his new friend as they took off deeper into Central Park.

. ~ . ~ . ~ .

"Oh no. Oh NO. Tell me that isn't what I think it is."

Michelangelo leaned over the edge of the rooftop and squinted down below. "Do you think it's Gen riding a horse through daytime traffic? 'Cuz that's what it looks like to me."

Donatello groaned.

"Is it some sort of stunt?" exclaimed a woman standing on the sidewalk down below. Her shrill voice carried up to the rooftop where the two turtles were crouched. The man next to her said something about a movie that was mostly unintelligible due to honking horns and screeching tires.

"Quick, let's get down to that alley and signal him before he gets past!" Don hissed to his brother. They slid across the rooftop to the narrow chasm separating it from the next building over.

The sun was beating down on their shoulders, but the turtles didn't have time to enjoy it. There was no fire escape on this side of the building, so Mikey swung over the edge of the roof and grabbed a rain gutter downspout, sliding down the pipe to the concrete below with Donnie right behind him.

"Gen!" Mikey hissed when he caught sight of the horse trotting by the alley. "Come here!"

The rhino's ears swiveled in their direction. He squinted at them, then twitched the reins and guided the horse into the alley. Donatello could only hope that they would think of something to avert this catastrophe before a crowd decided to become bold and look into the alleyway. Thankfully it was still early morning; the streets weren't yet completely filled with humans heading to work, but that would change soon.

"Gen, do you have any idea what you've done!?" the intelligent turtle griped.

"I only borrowed this fine animal," Gennosuke responded, patting Chase on the shoulder. "I'll bring him back, of course."

Mikey darted forward and grabbed the reins of the horse in case Gen decided to make an abrupt departure (and also so he had an excuse to pet the horse). Then the turtle's eyes fell on the seal of NYC stamped on the edge of the saddle blanket. "Um. Donnie? I think this horse belongs to a police officer..."

Don glared up at the gambler. "You stole... _a police officer's_ HORSE!?"

The words had no effect on Gennosuke, who was scratching his ear with his little finger. "Stole is a harsh word," he said. "I only borrowed. I'll return him now, if it causes you such alarm."

"It does!" Donatello said, at the same time Mikey cut in, "Wait!"

Mikey grinned and stroked the animal's wide, soft nose. "Look, Donnie, isn't this neat? Horses don't mind mutant turtles!" He patted the horse's neck and Chase gently huffed, great barrel of a torso expanding and relaxing. "Do you think I could ride him before we bring him back?"

Donatello leveled him a harsh look. "You're not helping," he informed his brother.

Mikey turned to him. "But see, the horse is already here, and he's totally awesome, so—"

With the two turtles in conversation and no longer paying attention to him, Gennosuke decided it was time to leave. He traveled better alone, anyway. With a slight motion he nudged Chase to turn around. Don noticed and tried to lunge for the animal's reins, but Gennosuke was too quick in his maneuvering.

"Wait, Gen!"

The rhino lifted a hand and waved dismissively. "It is all right, my _kame_ friends. I must return this noble creature to his owner. And then I must see more of this fascinating city!" Before they could object, he urged Chase back out into the bright sunlight of the center of the street. A car screeched around the gambler, swerved to the side, laying on its horn.

"I saw you, I saw you!" snorted the rhino. He turned once more to look back at the two turtles. "Farewell, my friends!" Then he pulled back on the reins and turned in his heels. Chase immediately rose up on his hind legs, his front legs kicking out in a swift dance. Then dropping onto all fours, he took off down the road, weaving between parked cars like a jaunty ribbon.

Donnie and Mike hung back in the alley, watching and unable to follow.

"I am jealous," Michelangelo announced.

Donnie sighed and pulled out his shell cell. It was almost time to meet up anyway. Maybe they would have more luck convincing the rhino (or hogtying him) if they worked together.

"Leo is not going to like this."

"He doesn't like much of anything lately," Michelangelo pointed out.

. ~ . ~ . ~ .

The shell cell chirped on Leo's belt and he held up a hand to halt Raphael and Usagi. They turned to watch Leonardo pull out the device and hold it up to his ear. "Leo here. Any news?"

The lead turtle's grim face turned to shock. "He stole a _what_!?"


End file.
